


Powerful (With a Little Bit of Tender)

by Ellerigby13, Sigridhr



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Awesome Carol Danvers, BAMF Darcy Lewis, Cunnilingus, F/F, Face-Sitting, Fluff and Smut, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:40:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23317030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellerigby13/pseuds/Ellerigby13, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sigridhr/pseuds/Sigridhr
Summary: Darcy gets ditched on her and Jane's traditional Thursday night karaoke; Carol gets stood up by a wayward Tinder date.  It's pretty much meant to be.Also, there are leather jackets, ice cream, and some inappropriate touching on the back of a motorcycle.
Relationships: Carol Danvers/Darcy Lewis
Comments: 27
Kudos: 56
Collections: Marching Orders





	1. Chapter 1

[](https://imgur.com/kXhcEJZ)


	2. Chapter 2

“Next up, Mr. Gary Wells with the classic ‘My Way!’”

Darcy huffed.

If Jane had texted her an hour prior, she’d be snuggled up at home, wrapped in her favorite blanket, spending her evening lost in Paul Hollywood’s dreamy eyes as bakers around him scrambled to perfect their lattices and tarts on  _ The Great British Bake Off _ . As much of a classic it was for Mr. Gary Wells to deliver his baritone rendition of My Way every Thursday, it was a lot less fun to watch without her best friend by her side.

Jane’s text had arrived right after Darcy’s round of drinks had, one for each of them:  _ Last minute Vitamin D appointment. Can you forgive me :( _

It wasn’t that Darcy could blame her or even really be mad. Jane’s out-of-town boyfriend apparently had a magic penis, and with him leaving for a Big Important Business Trip the day after tomorrow, she should have seen this coming a mile away.

Mr. Gary was swaying his hips on the stage now, the microphone almost pressed directly to his lips as he crooned out the chorus to the song, his eyes closed and one hand clutching his heart before it reached out into the crowd for the big finale. With everyone else, Darcy smacked her hands together, smiling in spite of herself at the annoyance in her chest and the two very full beers in front of her. When he got a little drunker, he usually opted for That’s Amore or Fly Me to the Moon - and Darcy  _ also  _ needed to be drunker for that.

She wrestled out of her jacket, tossing it over the seat behind her, and began to sip deeply from her pint - time to get a headstart. But just as she finished looking over the rim of the glass, a blonde woman who looked both like she could rock Darcy’s world and snap her spine in two, plopped into the chair next to her, slinging an arm over Darcy’s shoulders.

“Hi?”

“Look excited to see me.” She leaned closer, her mouth near Darcy’s ear. “There’s a creep at the bar who’s been trying every girl, and he’s been looking at you like a steak the last two songs.”

Darcy pasted on a smile, and reached across to hug the other woman, letting her eyes flicker over toward the bartop. She was right; a heavily toupeed gentleman had his sights set on her, his tongue rolling unabashedly over both of his lips, not pausing when he lifted his glass to take a drink. Ew.

“Thanks for the rescue,” she said, once she’d settled back into her seat, and slid the extra beer in front of the spot beside her. “Here. For your troubles.”

“Thanks.” At this point, Darcy might have expected the woman to scoot away with her free beer, satisfied with the good she’d done for the female of the species, but the blonde seemed to sink a little deeper into her place, half-smirking at Darcy. “So. What brings you to this lonesome karaoke night?”

“Well, as you can see, I was  _ supposed _ to have a friend with me.” She raised her eyebrows at the twin beers, chewing down lightly on her lower lip. “But it’s apparently ‘getting laid’ o’clock. Can’t fault her for it.” She shrugged - no point now in feeling left behind. “What about you? You always make it your business to...swoop in and rescue damsels like myself from the creepy neighborhood barfly?”

She snorted. “I scared away a Tinder date.”

“What?”

The blonde woman nodded toward the door, which looked out on most of the bartop and the windows to the outdoor patio. “Maybe I look more femme in my Tinder profile, but she walked in the door, took one look at me, and walked right back out. Probably thought I wouldn’t see.”

Darcy paused. She tried to imagine a world where she might walk into a bar, looking for this beautiful, statuesque, frighteningly witty woman, and somehow be disappointed by what she found. “Whoever she is, she’s crazy. You’re, like...ridiculously hot."

Her compliment was met with a terrific grin, one that sent little tingles of pleasure from her fingertips to her stomach. “Thanks. You’re not so hard on the eyes yourself.”

Was she blushing? Or was that the feeling of her insides beginning to spontaneously combust? “I’m, uh, Darcy, by the way.”

“Carol.” She sipped from her beer over the dulcet tones of a college kid, who looked remarkably like one of the kids from The Sandlot, scream-singing a song from an early Blink-182 album. “Is this the usual crowd for this place? Can’t say I come here all that often.”

“Oh, they’re spectacular.” It was starting to get hard to hear, over the wailing tones coming from the speakers. “Usually, my best friend and I pop in with some Spice Girls or Destiny’s Child to break up the dude-fest.”

“Song of choice?”

She stroked her chin thoughtfully, before answering: “Say My Name. Naturally. But sometimes we spring for a little Two Become One, if we’re feeling saucy.”

By this point, the kid - Conroy - was shouting it out so loud Darcy could nearly feel her eardrums beginning to bleed. She propped herself up to see out the window to the patio; there was a fire pit going with a couple of empty wicker chairs around it. “Do you...want to find a spot outside? Shouldn’t be too cold.”

Carol smiled again, the apples of her cheeks full and glowing with sincere delight. Five minutes into meeting her, Darcy already wanted to scoop her up and take her home. “Sure. How about you grab us some seats, and I’ll grab us some more beers?”

Huddled around the fire with pints in hand, Darcy learned that Carol was a private airline pilot, retired USAF sergeant, thirsty-ass Stevie Nicks fan, and occasional Monopoly board-flipper.

“Yeah, so’s everyone and their mother,” Darcy had dismissed with a giggle, but Carol was already shaking her head, tears in her eyes to go with her own maniacal laughter.

“No, they - they banned me from the games on base permanently. I wasn’t allowed in the rec hall for scheduled game days - it was  _ bad _ .” 

Darcy snorted, then proceeded to feel her cheeks go hot yet again. “I got banned from Red Rover at summer camp because I flung myself so hard into the other line that I gave a girl a nosebleed.”

“Fuck,” Carol laughed, covering her mouth with her hand. “You’re pretty hardcore, Darcy Lewis.”

“Oh, yes. If it weren’t for karaoke night at my favorite greasy spoon, I’d be back at home watching Britain’s best puffing up pastries and filling torte pans.” She leaned back in her seat, kicking one foot up to feel the warmth of the fire crawl up her calf. “I’m tough as nails.”

Carol lifted an eyebrow. “You’re wearing a not-ill-fitted leather jacket. You’re clearly tougher than you act.”

“Uh, tailored leather jackets are a prerequisite for good bisexuals. This doesn’t make me special.” She thumbed the collar of her jacket, feeling the familiar worn seams under her fingertips. Her jacket felt sometimes like a second skin, making her feel more like herself after every long workday at city hall. And it kept away fuckboys plenty nice.

“Fine.” Carol got up to fill their empty glasses with ice water from a dispenser near the door to the inside. When she sat back down, she crossed her legs and gazed straight at Darcy through pensive eyes, sipping on her glass. “I still sense a wild streak in you. Wilder than Spice Girls on a Thursday night.”

“Hey,” Darcy cut in, mock-seriously. “There will be no Spice Girls bashing in my presence.”

“No.” The pensive look in Carol’s eyes turned mischievous all of a sudden, right when the muffled tones of the song inside began to fade into silence. “But I bet Two Become One isn’t the  _ sauciest  _ song you know by heart.”

If she’d known Darcy better or longer, she’d know that there was rarely a challenge Darcy backed down from. Not the least of which, a karaoke challenge.

_ “Now I’ve got a confession…” _

Carol mouthed the “hot hot hot hot” part from her seat in front of the stage, a wickedly satisfied smirk across her lips. Emboldened by two beers and the hot blonde cheering her on, Darcy swayed her hips from side to side, puckering her lips with each word that left them.

_ “When I was young I wanted attention, _

_ And I promised myself that I’d do anything, _

_ Anything at all for them to notice me…” _

When the song was over, Carol led the crowd in wolf-whistles and applause, her face splitting into a wide, genuine grin. Darcy batted her eyelashes on the way back down, knowing now that she very much didn’t want to be in the bar even one second longer. She got to Carol, not bothering to sit down, and asked:

“You wanna...get out of here?”

The next thing she knew, Carol’s unbelievably muscular thighs were cradling hers on the back of her motorcycle, her hands closing tight around Darcy’s waist. When they got to a stoplight, Carol poked her in the hip. “You are definitely fucking hardcore.”

Darcy slowed her bike to a stop outside her favorite taco truck park, removing her helmet and helping Carol with hers. “I’m trying to throw you off my hardcore streak by taking you to the best ice cream truck in the world. Tough girls gotta have soft serve sometimes.”

“Ice cream after beer?” Carol said skeptically, but that troublemaking smile still tugged on her lips.

There was a bench by Dale’s stand that overlooked the start of the forest, and that was where Darcy and Carol parked their rainbow sherbets to watch the lightning bugs come to life for the season, tiny glowing lights peeking out from between the trees. Darcy could feel Carol’s eyes on her, could feel her cheeks blazing with the abdomens of the soft yellow little creatures around them. She was afraid that if she looked up, all this might end somehow.

“Can I say something rude?” Carol hummed in the affirmative. “I’m glad you got stood up tonight.”

“And I’m glad you got ditched.” Carol’s hand was dancing toward the small of her back, one slender finger testing its way under her leather jacket. “ _ And _ I’m glad that creepy guy was checking you out. Gave me an excuse to swoop in.”

“You wouldn’t have swooped in if he wasn’t?” she teased, leaning into Carol’s touch. Those pouty pink lips were so close, now, and she smelled like sweet and tangy fruit.

“I would’ve swooped in. Just would’ve taken me longer to come up with a cheesy pickup line.” Carol ducked her head down, pressing her mouth to the tender spot on Darcy’s neck, just below her ear. “Now I’m thinkin’ about the right cheesy pickup line to get you home with me.”

Darcy shivered, her eyes closing out of reflex, but when she opened them again, Carol was looking at her straight on, her expression soft and hopeful. She felt herself lifting her hands to cradle Carol’s jaw, to guide her mouth closer. “All you have to do is ask.”

Carol’s smile grew devilish before she leaned in. “Well, be careful what you wish for ‘cause you just might get it.”

Her lips were exactly as soft as Darcy had imagined them. Carol tasted like the ice cream, tart and tangy, but the gentle bite of her teeth on Darcy’s lower lip reminded her of her favorite leather, the wind racing through her hair on her bike, and the freedom of riding out in the open. Carol had gripped her gently at the back of the neck, tilting her lips to allow her tongue to press between them, to run it across the ridges of Darcy’s teeth before tangling it with Darcy’s.

She could feel her heart pounding in her chest, wondering if this was the kind of thing that was allowed to happen to normal girls, wondering if this wasn’t some movie she was just written into or a dream she had yet to wake up from. Because Carol was both soft and pliant under her fingers, and strong, unyielding against her touch.

A tiny string of spit connected them when they broke apart, and Darcy giggled, half self-conscious and half-giddy. “Sorry.”

“Don’t be.” Carol pushed a stray lock that had fallen into Darcy’s face aside, eyes fixed on it with a strange kind of laser focus that sent another wave of butterflies to her stomach. “Just...take me home?”

She didn’t need to be told twice.

The rumbling engine between her legs didn’t help Darcy’s self-control much on the way home, and judging from the way that Carol couldn’t keep her hands from wandering ( _ maybe _ almost killing them once or twice), it didn’t help hers either. Thankfully their position kept Carol’s hands from wandering too high or too low, which would have turned Darcy into a verifiable puddle of jelly then and there.

She did spank Darcy on the hasty trip up the stairs to her apartment above the small but bustling pizzeria, a hand clamping down on the thick plush of her butt before Carol leaned around her to thrust her keys in the door. They almost tumbled through the entryway, Darcy’s ankle colliding with a flower pot that housed a small but perky fern beside the entertainment unit.

Not that Darcy had much time to notice. Carol had slid the leather jacket down her shoulders and cornered her against the opposite wall, kicking the door shut behind her. She wasn’t much taller than Darcy, and her build was lean, lithe and athletic, in contrast to Darcy’s sloping curves. But there was a power in her grip, in her hungry, almost cat-like gaze, even in the subtle tracing of her teeth over her lower lip. Her eyes went dark, hooded, utterly far sexier than should be legally allowed.

“Hi,” Darcy squeaked, unable to take her gaze off Carol’s lips.

“Hi,” Carol said, and gripped her by the front of her shirt, pulling her close to kiss her hard.

This time, their teeth met first, and Darcy giggled again, both with nerves and the jolt of being kissed so fervently. Carol pulled her back in, gentler this time, and captured Darcy’s lips, their mouths moving in tender sync.

She wanted to drink Carol in. Wanted to taste her like this for all of time. But she also wanted to kiss her slowly.

Darcy was realizing quickly that she didn’t want this to be a fling. Didn’t want to move in together tomorrow, but tonight couldn’t just last tonight. She wanted to wake up next to Carol in the morning and do this all over again.

And, as much as it terrified her, she hoped Carol felt the same.

“Hey.” The kiss broken, her chin was being tilted up, her eyes being searched affectionately. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah.” Darcy swallowed, combing a hand cautiously through her lover’s smooth blonde locks. “You’re just...got me a little twitterpated.”

Carol smiled, her thumb skimming over Darcy’s lip to trace its shape. “Can I keep kissin’ you?”

“Please do.”

She guided them both to the couch, where Darcy leaned into her kisses and slipped her hand over the thin sliver of Carol’s skin that was peeking out from under her shirt, then skidded it upward when Carol sighed into her touch. She was muscular under the blouse, her gently tanned skin warm and taut at Darcy’s fingertips. They spent what felt like hours languidly exploring each other’s mouths and feeling under each other’s shirts, when Darcy felt something very much alive brush against her foot, and yelped.

“ _ Goose _ ,” Carol scolded, sounding more annoyed than angry at the little orange ball of fur peeking his head up from the floor. Darcy couldn’t be mad; he was a sweet and handsome little cat, with big curious eyes and an endearing headbutt that he pushed on her calf. “Dude, terrible manners.”

“He’s amazing,” Darcy said wistfully, letting him sniff her hand before scratching behind his little ears. Her mother had been badly allergic to cats, so it was never in the cards to have one at home. Naturally, this had made Darcy want a cat all the more growing up. She just hadn’t had the chance to go get one yet. “I love him already.”

“He’s hungry.” Carol sighed, offering Darcy an apologetic squeeze of the hand, and padded through her living room to the small adjacent kitchen, reaching for a bag on top of the refrigerator to pour kibble into the bowl at her feet. Goose followed, and pushed his face into the bowl almost the moment Carol had moved the bag away.

“Do you wanna...head to my room while he eats?” Carol nodded at the short hallway beside the kitchen. She was already striding back over, sliding her hands around Darcy’s hips to pull her back to her chest, leaving love bites on Darcy’s naked shoulder.

“Mm, okay.” She reached for the doorknob in front of her, but when the door opened and then shut behind them, she felt herself gasp. “Carol...holy shit.”

The room was aglow in front of her, fairy lights of every color strung over the windowsill, across the closet, over the bookshelves on the far wall. Carol’s medals and her picture from the Air Force gazed out from beside her copies of  _ To Kill a Mockingbird _ and  _ The Bluest Eye _ . Her bed sat in the middle of the room, shoved under the window, and the tangled blue sheets lay beneath the softest looking chenille throw Darcy had ever seen.

_ And _ she had a lava lamp.

“This okay?” Carol asked into Darcy’s earlobe, her teeth nipping out playfully at the tender skin on her neck.

“Better than okay.” Darcy maneuvered them around, so that it was Carol’s legs backing into the bed first, and pushed her gently into her comforter, straddling her hips. “And this?”

“Ditto.” She trailed her fingers under Carol’s heavy corduroy shirt and lifted it over her head. A thin white bralette cradled her breasts, and Darcy ducked her head to taste her neck, her collarbone. This earned her a heady sigh, and Carol threading her fingers through Darcy’s hair. “You feel so good.”

She smiled, sliding her hand under the soft fabric, her thumb rolling over the stiff peak of Carol’s nipple. Carol shivered, and Darcy jolted at the gentle slap of Carol’s hand on her ass. 

“Hey,” she laughed, and leaned her head down again, this time to close her lips over her perfect breast. Carol’s fingers were tightening on Darcy’s hips now, bringing her closer, as if she couldn’t bear not to have her pressed flush against her. Carol rocked her lower half, spreading her thighs a little and closing them again to capture Darcy’s leg between them.

Darcy wiggled out, not bothering to cover Carol’s exposed nipple or pull her bralette back into place, and made her way down, pressing kisses to her ribs and stomach, before resting her chin on the flat of her hip, her eyes seeking out permission.

When she got it, she didn’t hold back.

The next few minutes flew by blurry, warm, tangled with lust and want and need. Darcy wished she could count the moans, the strokes of Carol’s thighs on either side of her head, the desperate curl of her fingers into Darcy’s hair. She flickered her tongue, first softly and then with a bit more pressure, to Carol’s sensitive sex, her fingers spreading apart her wetness and feeling gently inside of her.

“Fuck, sweetheart,” Carol was saying, her hips bucking at Darcy’s touch, and Darcy  _ adored _ it. The wanton gaze that she was sending her now, those brown eyes now dusky and filled more with searching than lust, nearly put Darcy over the edge herself. She could feel Carol tensing, could feel the release yearning at her hungry kisses of her clit, but while Carol rode out the slow and steady build of her high, she never once took her eyes off the woman between her legs.

“Jesus,” she panted at last, and straightened up, grabbing Darcy by the waist and meeting her in the middle with a kiss of her own. They smiled, laughing breathlessly, and for one small instant, Darcy felt like she’d known this gorgeous, astonishing Amazon her whole life already.

Carol kissed her again, blushing at the taste of herself on her lover’s lips. Her hand squeezed gently at the back of Darcy’s neck. “If, uh...if you sit on my face, I was hopin’ to make you breakfast in the morning.”

“Hardcore,” Darcy grinned, and pitched herself forward to kiss her again.

She knew that if they kept this up, morning would come sooner than they thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title from Janelle Monae's "Make Me Feel," lyrics in the chapter are from The Pussycat Dolls' "When I Grow Up."  
> Sigridhr is a BADASS and this has been so much fun to work on!


End file.
